A Day in Purgatory
A Day in Purgatory is a visual novel using the free version of the visual novel creation software CloudNovel. The story takes place in Purgatory, however a set of events, including the kidnapping of nearly everyone besides Luca, takes place only in this story. A link to play the novel will be provided here: https://cloudnovel.net/lucariotheskeleton/novel/a-day-in-purgatory-test-novel Story In A Day in Purgatory you, (the Player), enter Purgatory to help Luca find out the mystery of her missing family. A majority of the game is simply exploring, with the plot being told in bread-crumbs or off handed comments. During the Lucario Household however, Boido is shown to have avoided whatever has taken the Lucario Family hostage. He tells Luca and the Player that a great evil has taken them, and the three set off for Lora's Lab to outfit the Player for combat, if the need arises. As of now thats all the plot that can be derived, as the story is ongoing. Characters Luca Luca appears in the game with a post-Koro-Files mindset. Although flirty and even a bit promiscuous, Luca never attempts to cross any lines and shows a genuine care and gratitude for the Player. She often cracks jokes, trying to lighten the sad tone their current predicament brings. But Luca has been shown to have a short temper, completely abandoning the Player when they meet from simply calling her a freak. Another example is walking away when the Player wants to swim in the deadly Black Sea, only giving the Player a single prompt to back out. But despite all of this Luca obviously grows a fondness for the Player through out the game, caring for them a great deal. Boido A Day In Purgatory is by far the most extensive look into Boido's character to date, as he is the only other character that the Player may have extended interaction with. Boido shows a lack of concern for Luca, the Player, or even their family. All he cares about is defeating whatever is 'treading on his territory'. Despite this he is shown to atleast attempt in the quest to increase the Player's odds of survival by searching Lora's Lab for a weapon for the Player. Player The Player is a true chaotic neutral, with varied choices and no consistent personality. The only sense of personality specific to the Player Character itself is that it shows an ounce of interest in Purgatory and it's tenants, exploring whenever the opportunity arises. Locations * Starting Point (Empty field used for update messages and easy fast travel.) * Black Beach (Hostile beach with monsters lurking around. Is used for information on it's creatures) * Black Sea (Location for the bad/death Infineel Ending) * Lucario Household (Location for lore, easter eggs, references, secrets, and progressing the main story.) * Lora's Lab (Location used to play simulations of previous events, and is the first dungeon quest.) Items * Thiccy Cheezits (Luca's favorite food) * Handy Lockpick (Lockpick salvaged from a destroyed Mr.Handy) Trivia Gallery